1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control mechanism for peripheral devices, and more particularly, to a control apparatus for controlling at least one peripheral device and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating conventional control circuitry for peripheral devices. As shown in FIG. 1, the controller 100 controls two peripheral devices (i.e., a video sensor 110 and an audio codec circuit 115) through the bus 105, and the controller 100 writes/programs control information sets (e.g., driver program, specific configuration files, etc) related to control configurations of the video sensor 110 and the audio coded circuit 115 in the read-only memory 1001. In other words, designers of the controller 100 write/program control information sets related to different peripheral devices provided by different customers into the read-only memory 1001. However, if a new peripheral device is slightly different (e.g., a new peripheral device with a different model number), and therefore the corresponding control information set can not be supported by the read-only memory 1001, the conventional controller 100 will encounter a dilemma that the conventional controller 100 fails to support the new peripheral device. Generally, the conventional solution is that the designers develop another controller containing the corresponding information set to fulfill the requirement of the customers, which leads to a higher production cost.